botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Solanis Quadratus
Predominantly a jungle planet, Quadratus' continents are broken up by large mountain ranges that rise above the dense forest below. These mountains break up the jungles into smaller territories that local humanoid tribes viciously fight over, meeting each other on the rocky terrain to fight in honourable combat with one another to determine a victor. While territory has changed hands over many centuries the humans have developed little, only using stone tools and wood huts. Though deceptively basic they have learned to survive amongst the many terrors the jungle holds, carving out domains they can live in away from the terrible beasts and plant-life that regularly attempt to take their lives. While some tribes have been wiped out over the short time Imperial officials have observed, the humans have proven tenacious in their efforts to live with the world. While comparatively small a section of the jungle, and area has been cleared out, and upon it stands as the lone bastion on the entire world, the 'Arrowhead' fortress. From here expeditions and training exercises are carried out in the jungles and used as a training opportunity for operations on death worlds and high gravity worlds. With defensive gunners eager to blast any wildlife that attempts to get close, it is a lesson learned from several deadly invasions that they are unlikely to allow repeat. Built upon a hill rise and the surrounding jungle cleared out for a kilometre in all directions being cleared, the bastion has a commanding view of the plain around it. Deadly Flora & Fauna Of the many dangers present on the planet, the plant-life itself can be counted among them, able to catch ignorant animals unawares to further their own twisted life cycle. Baoza Fungus As a large, mushroom-like growth with fleshy plates, the Baoza attaches itself to surfaces in relatively damp and cold environments and is considered the biggest threat to the Imperium should it get off world. Small pockets inside the plates serve as a container for their spores, and are evident when one of these plates bulges during the rainy season. To reproduce the Baoza unleashes these spores into the air, if it detects movement or is tampered with in any way, such as by being touched. Once unleashed these spores attempt to find a host, either through inhalation or contact with exposed skin, quickly embedding themselves in tissue and rooting there. While several spores may not be fatal, once embedded it is hard to uproot them and at this stage it is considered by most Imperial biologists that there is no cure. Once rooted the spores will draw nutrients from the surrounding tissue, in turn transforming it into the same spongy material the Bozoa is made from, which will in turn create more spores, at which point the cycle continues ad nauseam. Patients will begin to experience a loss of feeling in the infected area and pain surrounding it as more material is transformed, resulting in inflammation and itching that has been known to drive them to madness. Eventually finding an aversion to light as the infection affects the spinal cord and brain, patients will attempt to find a dark and cold area, and simply remain there motionless. Usually dying from the shock of pain to the system as flesh is transformed, they will remain in this state as the remainder of their corpse is mutated into the sponge-like material, and begins producing spores of it's own, ready for the next infection. It is theorised by Imperial scientists that the voraciousness of the infection has evolved over time due to the hardy nature of the beasts of Solanis Quadratus. With the lack of wind able to penetrate the thick jungle canopy, it has evolved to infect the tough fauna to spread it's spores far and wide. There have been several attempts to study and harness the fungus as a form of biological weapon, but all have resulted in failure. The only recommended deterrents are to not come into contact with the spores at all, or to be wearing full hazmat gear in the case this is unavoidable. Tremormaw While there are several particular examples of both reptilian and mammalian predators that stalks the jungles of Solanis Quadratus the award for highest number of casualties attributed to any one species goes to the Tremormaw. The Tremormaw is actually a large insectoid creature that primarily lives in underground burrows on the jungle floor. With a segmented carapace covering the 20 metre length of their body they have 34 pairs of legs that running along the underside, allowing the creature to run quite fast when out in the open as well as scale sheer walls. At 1.6 metres wide, the head has a cluster long opposable antennae that also act as a method of detecting their environment. Their mouths consist of a small pair of extendable jaws made for shredding and a large pair of mandibles with wicked spines that can open so that they are parallel with the ground as they bury themselves. Their main method of hunting consists of burrowing the majority of their body under the ground vertically, and their head with only the antennae poking out from their head visible and the mandibles are below the earth. From this position they will wait, letting their antennae blend in with the foliage until a creature draws near enough for them to detect, and strike once they are close enough. The hidden bulk of their body allows them to reach out and grab nearby creatures in their strong mandibles and the space dug out below allows them to immediately retreat underground, dragging their prey with them. While most of the incidents of lost guardsmen occur during training there have been several incursions of the Tremormaw into the vicinity around the Arrowhead fortress in swarms, resulting in heavy losses from the garrison, but an overall Imperial victory. Lotus' Song – Fortress Moon Orbiting the death world at a distance is the fortress moon belonging to the Imperial Navy, named the Lotus' Song. The moon stands as a bastion and minor port amongst the system helping to protect shipping lanes in the area. While there are several major fortresses on the surface of the planet, and extensive underground areas used for supply storage, the capital fortress of Homestead stands head and shoulders above them all. While barren and airless, the spires of Homestead stretch up into the void itself, partially assisted by the moon's low gravity. This low gravity also allows Navy ships to orbit at such a close distance, that they can use the spire as a dock, and resupply from the planet's deep stores below the earth. In tandem with the multitude of bunkers, emplacements and trenches built over the surface the fortresses plasma generators help to directly power orbital defence weaponry, built around the spire of earth fortress-city they are known as the 'The Emperor's Eyes' which can burn down ships in moments. Category:Planets Category:The Sahaqiel Reach Category:Loyalist Category:Imperium Category:Death World Category:Jungle World Category:Imperial Fleet